Shattered Glass
by Indigo Eyes
Summary: Like the shattering of a heart. Love can often be the most destructive of forces, especially unrequited love. Enjucentric
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Glass  
**_**Part One  
**__11-23-06_

_

* * *

_

The four of them sat around the table, almost taking the shape of a family (albeit a strange one). Almost. There was the expected clinking of forks and clatter of plate, but it was otherwise silent. They were no family, and at times that was painfully obvious. For Enju, if was almost unbearable. But he hid his melancholy behind a smile. It was expected of him. It was needed of him.

Myobi stood. "I'm not feeling well. I'm going to my room," She stated, pushing in her chair and taking flight (quite literally) up the stairs. From his seat, Ryoko gave her a side-long glance.

"Tat's fine. Why don't you go up with her, Ryoko? I can handle dishes," Enju said. Ryoko nodded briefly before disappearing up the staircase after Myobi. Tsugiri rose from his chair and began gathering plates as Enju ran the faucet. A blaze of color flashed outside, and Enju caught Tsugiri staring at the all-to-familiar woman who had come to be his friend. Perhaps more.

"You may go, as well, Tsugiri."

Tsugiri nodded, flashing a smile. "Thanks," Was all he murmured.

Enju backed against the counter, holding his breath. He waited patiently for the footsteps to fade and the click of the door to sound. Then he let out a shuttering breath and slid to the ground, clutching his forehead. "Damn..." He whispered, shaking. Why did this hurt him so much? He glances at the dishes waiting to be washed and took a deep breath before standing.

"He's never going to love you," Enju muttered to himself and began the monotonous process of washing the dishes.

Why couldn't he love him? Why did he always have to turn to her?! After all the misery she'd caused him? It wasn't like he owed her anything- least of all his heart. Why couldn't he love him instead? Why couldn't he-

_smash_

The sickening sound of glass hitting the wooden floor dragged Enju out of his masochistic thought-process. Blinking, he took notice of the fact that the plate he had previously been watching was now in pieces on the floor. "Oh..." Enju bent down to retrieve the broken plate and let out a hiss as its jagged edges pieced his skin. He ran his hand under the water of the sink, waiting for his blood to clot. For a brief moment Enju wondered what he would think, to walk down and find him covered in his own blood, lying limply on the ground. Would he be sad? Would he care? Would he notice?

"Ryoko..." Enju sighed. What a treacherous web his heart has wound. "He calls me his friend. He is happy. Let me be happy with that," Enju reprimanded himself. He finished the task at hand without a single though of the man who haunted his mind. As he placed the last of the dishes in its proper place, he came across a glass vial containing a dark blue liquid. Enju glanced at it, remembering its purpose.

Until Myobi had repressed his memories, Tsugiri would roll in his sleep, suffering from horrid nightmares. Even when he was awake, his mind would be plagued by demons and he would fall to the ground in wild convulsion, calling out to his 'Hyura'.

Enju shuddered at the though, grateful that chapter of Tsugiri's life was over. Looking at the potion, Enju realized that this particular concoction held healing powers as well. "I'll take it up to Myobi. She wasn't feeling well earlier," He said to himself. He picked up a newly cleaned cup, filled it with water, and trekked towards Myobi's quarters.

Minutes later, the sound of glass crashing against the floor and shattering to pieces echoed through the walls. Enju stood outside Myobi's open door, the very picture of a deer in headlights. There they were-the two he wanted least to think about- shoved into his face, limbs entangled and breath heavy.

Without any of his usual grace, Enju fled from the scene, cutting hit foot on the remnants of the water glass and tumbling down the steps. Hastily, he pulled himself up and ran to his room, hoping to loose the image from his mind. He shut his door, resting against it. It was then that he noticed that he was still clutching the vial in his sweaty palm. Thoughtlessly, he down the better part of the liquid and flopped onto his bed.

Perhaps if he was desperate enough, sleep could take him away forever.

_**---**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered Glass  
_Part Two_  
**_12/03/06_

_

* * *

_

"Enju...Enju...wake up...En-"

Ryoko's voice trailed off as Enju sat up with a groan. Ryoko looked to his friend with concern. "Are you okay?" Ryoko asked, not really needing the answer. Enju's eyes were bloodshot and his breaths came in uneven pants. His body was warm with fever.

"What? No... I'm... fine..." Enju muttered, holding a hand up to his forehead. Ryoko frowned until his eyes rested upon a vial lying on the ground. It held only a small amount. He blinked, and picked it up in his hand.

"...Enju? Did... you..." His question trailed off as his wide eyes stared at his friend, whose composure was slipping. Enju tilted his head up to glance at him. "Did I what?" He asked, before seeing the object in Ryoko's hand. Then his eyes widened in horror. Thinking back to last night, a barrage of unwanted images swarmed to him mind, overwhelming him. He gasped and clutched his head in pain. Vaguely, he realized that the potions contents were working through his body, like a menacing poison.

"Enju? Enju?!" Ryoko shouted, but Enju could only hear the faint calls and his sight began to blur.

"Enju, look at me..."

But he couldn't. Not only was that physically beyond him in his current state, but to look at him would bring back more unwanted memories. "I'm sorry," Enju murmured in a sort of shuddered sign, collapsing onto Ryoko's unsuspecting body.

"Shit!" Ryoko exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his friend out of reflex. Relieved to feel a persistent pulse coursing through Enju's body, he gently lay him down on the bed, concern filling his mind. Enju may have had a pulse, but his body was overtaken by a fever. His eyebrows furrowed as he glanced once again at the vial in his hand.

"What went wrong, my friend?" He muttered to himself, making a fist out of his empty hand.

Tsugiri arrived back home a few hours later, shocked to hear the news of his closest companion. "What?! Where is he?! I want to see him!" He shouted, running off. Ryoko found him leaning against Enju's doorframe. "I should have noticed... He seemed fine earlier. Ryoko, why did he..." The boy trailed off, distraught. Enju was always the calm one who helped keep everyone in high spirits.

"I don't know," Ryoko answered, running a hand through his wiry hair for the umpteenth time in the past hour. "He will be okay, however. If it hasn't killed him yet, it won't. It will just run its course through his system." Looking up, he saw Tsugiri's desperate face. "He'll be fine. Go get a glass of water or something. If he doesn't drink it when you get back, I'm sure your body wouldn't mind. You're as pale as ever."

Tsugiri mock glared at him before exiting the room. After a few moment of silence there was a stirring on Enju's part.

"Oh..." He took a deep breath and willed his whirring mind to slow to a stop. After a few moments he took note of where he was. "Ryoko..." He began, not sure what to say. Was there any way to cover this up with a smile? The stony look on Ryoko's face made him doubtful.

"Why?" Ryoko's powerful voice asked.

"I... it's nothing. I was foolish, that is all. I'm fine now," Enju replied, trying to turn up his lips with no avail.

Ryoko glared at him, making him certain that there was no way to erase this.

"When did you start lying to me, Enju?" Ryoko's voice was soft, a startling contrast to his complexion.

_A while ago actually_, Enju thought. But he chose his words carefully. "It was just a momentary lapse of thoughtlessness. I honestly cannot remember what I was thinking." Enju took his time, pouring every bit of sincerity he could muster into his testament. "Please, forgive me and let me forget this..." That statement took no acting and Enju found himself gazing helplessly at the other man. Ryoko stared at him, unblinking. If this had been one of the many romance novels Enju read during the deep of night, Ryoko would choose a rather interesting (but certainly not unpleasant) way of "helping him forget". Enju felt himself blush as a flurry of images entered his mind. Silently, he reprimanded himself. This was no novel, and the only reassurance he got from Ryoko was a curt nod as Tsugiri entered the room, fluttered and frantic.

"Enju! Are you alright? Here, drink this." Tsugiri buzzed around Enju, acting every bit the concerned little brother. Or sister, with his looks (not that Enju could say much). At this thought, Enju let out a genuine laugh. Tsugiri paused. "What are you laughing at?" He questioned, sounding almost truly offended. Enju chuckled more at this. He leaned forward and hugged the pouting kusabi. "Thank you," He murmured. If nothing else, he would always have Tsugiri to lean on.

The next few days passed without incident, though Ryoko seemed to keep his distance from Enju. It broke the man's heart, but he bore it with stride. He did not intend to have another incident like the last ever again. And this idea seemed to work swell...

...Until Ryoko confronted him.

He felt cornered, with Ryoko's eyes boring into his. The door to Ryoko's room swung shut. "R-Ryoko... what are you..." Enju stammered, dozens upon dozens of alarms going off in his mind.

"What is it? What are you hiding?" Ryoko demanded of him. His eyes were cold, showing no sympathy. He simply wanted answers. It was scaring Enju.

"I...please, Ryoko..." He needed to get out of here. He bit his lip. He could not let this happen! He could feel he mask he had built around himself starting to shatter. He took a deep breath, willing to compose himself. "What are you talking about, Ryoko?" He finally retaliated with an inquiry of his own.

"Enju, you know exactly what I am talking about." There was strain in Ryoko's voice, making it waver slightly.

"I'm afraid I don't. Ryoko, please, let's go somewhere else..."

"I'm talking about the reason you wanted to _kill yourself_," Ryoko said harshly, taking a step towards Enju.

There it was again. The eminent cracking. Enju felt his breath hitch. "It's... complicated..." He squeaked, backing up to fall backwards onto Ryoko's bed. He scrambled to sit up, his senses screaming at him. "Please... just..." He was frantic, eyes bolting around the dark room. Just then, the very woman he loathed became his savior.

"R...Ryoko..." Myobi called from out in the hall. Ryoko glanced at the door. Myobi sounded distraught, something odd for the alichino. Opening the door, Ryoko went to her.

"Myobi?" He questioned her, kneeling down to hug her.

"Ryoko... I...I..." She looked up to him, and if Enju didn't know any better, he'd have thought that tears were brimming her eyes.

"Ryoko..." She cried, "I'm with child."

**_---_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shattered Glass  
_Chapter 3_**  
_03-31-07_

* * *

"I don't see what the big deal is..." Tsugiri murmured, crossing his arms. He sat in the parlor, waiting for signs of his friend. Ryoko had yet to return, and it was getting dark out. No doubt Enju would worry, not to mention whatever Myobi was going through (which he really couldn't attest to, being neither female, pregnant, nor an Alichino). "Jeez, sometimes Ryoko can be such a jerk..." Tsugiri muttered with a shake of his head. 

A few rooms over were Enju and Myobi. The two sat across from each other on a pair of plush chairs. Enju, though bitter, was not heartless, and consoled the girl. She had been absolutely distraught when Ryoko fled, and now her anxieties were under control, only given away in the form of an occasional bit lip or shaky breath.

"Do you suspect he knows, then?" Myobi asked, leaning back in her chair.

"It's hard to tell. It could be that he's just a little overwhelmed by the fact that you're..." Enju paused a moment, willing himself not to choke on the word, "...pregnant. Either way, I'm sure he just needs to be alone to his thoughts for a while. He will come back," Enju said softly. The nail biting began again.

"Enju, how much does Ryoko know about Kusabi?" Myobi asked. If he knew half as much as Enju did... "Do you think he knows...?"

Enju shook his head before she finished her question. As it was, Ryoko chose that moment to quietly walk through the doorway. He gave Myobi a contemplating look before sitting down in an arm chair, running a hand through his wiry blonde hair. He seemed… exhausted.

"You should talk. I'll just-" Enju started, rising from his seat to leave.

"No, stay," Myobi and Ryoko said in unison. Enju sat back down. The couple looked at each other for a moment. There was a moment of eerie silence before Ryoko spoke again.

"There's something you're not telling me," He stated, eyes intent on Enju. Enju did not shrink under the gaze, but rather returned the stare with one of his own. It was not until Myobi gave a sigh, bit her lip, and nodded that he gave any sort of response.

"It is about how Kusabi are made," Enju began.

"Isn't this for Tsugiri's ears?"

"No, he does not need to know this yet. Kusabi and Alichino are both rare creatures, not usually born. As it is, an Alichino may only be birthed when two Kusabi have a child." There was a pause to allow Ryoko's shocked look. "This, as you might guess, doesn't happen often. However, these Alichino are extremely powerful, having fed off a Kusabi from inside the womb. It is my guess that Roshoki was one such case."

Ryoko nodded, a bit overwhelmed.

"But Kusabi are a completely different case. A Kusabi is made when an Alichino and a Human bear a child," Enju finally concluded, carefully watching Ryoko, who seemed to swallow something and managed to nod. He slowly turned to Myobi.

"We are to have a Kusabi?" He asked. "What will happen to him?"

"Her, actually," Enju corrected, not bothering to explain how he knew.

"We will not know until it happens. I have never read of a case where the woman bearing was the Alichino," He murmured, "So I am not sure as to what exactly will happen. For now, I believe Myobi shall be fine." His voice dropped, low so that Myobi might not hear. "But I fear what may happen to her once the baby starts to develop."

Ryoko nodded and turned to Myobi. He was to have a child. A Kusabi child. A female Kusabi child. And as that information processed, he promptly fainted. Enju was in a light enough mood to chuckle at the ridiculous situation. He called Tsugiri to the room, and together they hauled Ryoko back to his own room. When Ryoko was back in his own bed (Myobi by his side) Tsugiri pulled Enju aside. He had a familiar look in his eye.

Enju nodded. "Yes, it seems we're about through some more tribulations. Perhaps I should explain some things..."

---


End file.
